


dedsecs new hacker

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, not good at sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: I put the title as that for now till i think of a better one anyway dedsec have a new member her name is anarchy because when she hacks the bad guys she likes to cause anarchy for them and annoy them a lot





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but I'm not good at writing certain scenes I tried my best

this is wrench he is my fave watch dogs 2 character

this is the mask that anarchy wears

 

sitara was waiting for the new dedsec member anarchy in the hacker space when a girl in a skull mask that only covered her mouth and nose came in she went up to sitara "hi are you sitara?" she asked "yes you must be anarchy" said sitara "yeah nice to meet you" said anarchy "nice to meet you too now if you'll follow me and I'll show you to the team" said sitara "ok" said anarchy so sitara showed anarchy around and wrench was the first to be introduced "this is wrench" said sitara "hi" said anarchy "hello" said wrench shaking anarchies hand and staring at her "hey wrench quit staring" said sitara "uh sorry" said wrench then he went back to what he was doing.

 

sitara and anarchy continued and saw two members talking to each other "this is josh and horatio they are nice people they aren't annoying like wrench" said sitara "hi nice to meet you two" said anarchy "welcome to the team" said josh "thanks" said anarchy "I hope you are good at hacking" said horatio "I am I love causing anarchy for the bad guys off the reason I got my name" said anarchy "that is awesome" said wrench walking past "thanks" shouted anarchy then another member came up "hey sitara who's this?" he asked "this is anarchy, anarchy this is Marcus he joined a few months ago" said sitara "hey nice to meet you" said Marcus "you too" said anarchy.

 

three months later (just after the mission where you see wrench unmasked) and anarchy fit right in with dedsec. anarchy was sat with wrench and wrench was talking to her and asking her rude stuff "hey does my mask get you excited?" asked wrench "no comment" said anarchy "so its a yes then" said wrench "I didn't say yes idiot" said anarchy blushing then wrench started sneaking towards her "what are you doing?" asked anarchy then wrench growled and when she got up to get a drink he slapped her butt "wrench I'm gonna hit you in a minute" said anarchy " yh go on then" said wrench wiggling his butt. anarchy went outside for a cigarette and wrench came out "not here to be rude again are you?" asked anarchy without her mask on, wrench didn't say anything he stood there took his mask of and started kissing anarchy so anarchy kissed back. suddenly sitara came out and wrench put his mask on "umm what are you two doing?" asked sitara smiling "um nothing" said anarchy "yh nothing more like kissing each other" said sitara "so what sitara you like Marcus" said wrench "no I don't" said sitara blushing "then why are you blushing?" asked anarchy.

 

(in my story they have bedrooms in the hacker space)

anarchy was sat next to wrench "hey anarchy here for you" said wrench handing her a note and got up and went to his work station. anarchy opened the note :hey would you go out with me? ^ ~ it was a note from wrench to anarchy so anarchy got up and went to wrench "yes I will go out with you I've liked you for a while now and just the thought of you drives me crazy" said anarchy. "hey lets go to bed" said wrench to anarchy "you do know what time it is don't you?" asked anarchy "yh I mean lets get in bed, get naked and have fun" said wrench winking with his mask "oh yh ok lead on then" said anarchy. they were at wrench's room and wrench opened his door and pushed anarchy in. they got to the bed and wrench pushed anarchy down and took his jacket, shirt and mask off "damn your hot" anarchy said as he was taking his trousers off and he had no boxers on "wow" said anarchy "big enough for ya?" asked wrench "wasn't expecting it to be that big damn" said anarchy then wrench took anarchies clothes off and got on her "you are about to have the time of your life" said wrench before pushing in. wrench started kissing her neck and anarchy held onto wrench.

 

three hours later they were finished and they fell asleep


End file.
